


Trenza

by OlivierCash



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sion le pide a Ryner que le haga la trenza y este no se lo piensa dos veces a la hora de aceptar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenza

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada,Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me basó en el anime.

Se escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de alguien moviéndose por la habitación, iba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando se quedaba quieto. Él no abrió los ojos, sabía sin ninguna duda quien era la persona que estaba moviéndose por el cuarto, lo cual no quería decir que le hiciera gracia.

Estiró el brazo disimuladamente para que no notara que estaba despierto, buscó a su acompañante por la cama, sin embargo, la cama estaba vacía, solo estaba él. Notó como un pequeño peso en el lateral de la cama, donde su compañero debía estar durmiendo. Este se quedó sentado ahí. Por lo que Ryner, abrió los ojos con disimulo. 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía era de noche, le dieron ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a Sion y obligarlo a que volviera a la cama. Es mas, hasta se incorporó de pronto para hacerlo. Sion, se dio la vuelta un poco sobresaltado por el pequeño susto que le había dado Ryner.

La habitación solo se encontraba alumbrada por un candelabro que se encontraba en una mesa al lateral de la cama. Sion ya estaba vestido, lo más seguro es que tenía pensado irse ya a trabajar, ¡ese maldito adicto al trabajo!

Sion miró a Ryner con una tierna sonrisa, las luces y sombras rodeaban su figura. En su largo pelo blanco, aparecían destellos de colores cálidos, por culpa de las velas. Ryner se dio cuenta de que Sion todavía no se había hecho la trenza.   
Él tenía el curioso honor de ver a Sion con el pelo suelto todas las noches y se alegraba que fuera algo que solo él tenía permitido ver.

— ¡Vaya! Y yo que tenía pensado ser bueno y dejarte dormir todo lo que quisieras— dijo Sion con falsa amabilidad y una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Ryner con incredulidad y esperanza.

Cuando Sion se rió como respuesta, Ryner comprendió que claramente, le estaba tomando el pelo. Le miró un poco mal, pero eso no hacía efecto en Sion, al contrario, le divertía cuando Ryner lo miraba mal. Ryner se quedó sentado donde estaba, pero apartó un poco las sábanas y dio unos golpecitos sobre el colchón.

— Vuelve a la cama, todavía ni a amanecido— fue una orden que sabía que Sion ignoraría.

— Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer— se excusó Sion, como siempre.

Ryner le respondió con un bufido de molestia, siempre estaban igual. Ese maldito idiota acabaría poniéndose malo con lo poco que dormía y comía.

— Tienes que dormir, te la pasas trabajando— insistió con su habitual tono desganado— Si fuera tú, dormiría cincuenta horas seguidas.

— Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el reino— le recordó Sion— No puedo permitirme perder mucho tiempo, debo encargarme de que la gente de unos pueblos reciban comida, sin falta, hace unos días unas inundaciones provocaron que perdieran toda la comida y...

Mientras Sion continuaba parloteando, Ryner desconectó y dejó de prestarle atención. Se levantó lentamente, para que Sion no se diera cuenta y poco a poco fue acercándose a él, por la cama. Cuando llegó hasta él, colocó su mano en la mejilla y lo giró para poder callarlo con un beso.

Fue un beso corto, pero a Ryner le dio una satisfacción indescriptible poder callar a Sion de esa manera. Aun cuando finalizaron el beso, mantuvieron el silencio. Hasta se quedaron mirándose tiernamente unos segundos. Luego, Ryner se quedó sentado en la cama,detrás de Sion, sus piernas estaban alrededor del cuerpo de este y colgaba un poco por el borde de la cama.

— Ryner,tengo trabajo que hacer.

Ryner suspiró derrotado, era imposible hacer entrar en razón a Sion, ya llevaba tiempo intentándolo y no conseguía nada.

—¿Has desayunado por lo menos?—preguntó Ryner, aunque sabía la respuesta a la perfección. Sion se quedó mirando hacía un lugar al azar y no le respondió—Asegurate de desayunar—se quejó Ryner—Un día de estos va a acabar enfermo—se lamentó.

Ryner tomó uno de los blancos y suaves cabellos de Sion. Comenzó a juguetear con su pelo, lo acariciaba, metía los dedos entre su pelo para peinarlo un poco.

—¿Te diviertes?—preguntó Sion,parecía algo apurado.

—Mucho.

Se podría pegar horas y horas así sin cansarse. Le entretenía acariciar el pelo de Sion, eran tan asombrosamente suave y olía tan bien. A veces se metía con él diciéndole que tenía pelo de mujer o que con ese pelo, alguien en vez de pensar que era el rey, pensaría que era la reina. Pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

Sion se giró un poco y Ryner se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en la mano. Le dio eso que tenía en la mano y volvió a girarse. Ryner miró lo que Sion le había dado, era una goma de pelo y un peine.

—¿Quieres que te haga la trenza?—preguntó sorprendido.

Sion asintió, sin querer que Ryner notara que estaba un poco ruborizado, sentía que era una vergüenza que algo tan simple le pusiera la cara roja, lo peor era que con lo pálido que era y su pelo blanco, aunque se ruborizara solo un poco, se notaba a kilómetros. Él sabia que lo más probable fue que Ryner lo notara, pero no dijo nada al respecto y él se alegró.

Ryner no podía negar que le encantaba jugar con el pelo de Sion ,era demasiado liso, demasiado suave y olían tan bien. Comenzó a peinarle y hacerle la trenza, aunque lo hizo con mucha calma, para alargar el tiempo que Sion estuviera ahí, con él. Si no podía hacer que durmiera, por lo menos intentaría evitar que estuviera trabajando.

—Te lo tomas con mucha calma—comentó Sion, se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Ryner, pero estaba contento, siempre que tenía cerca a Ryner parecía estar contento.

—Tú eres el que me ha hecho peinarte—se defendió Ryner—No es mi culpa que lo tengas tan largo ,de espaldas pasas perfectamente por una mujer—se quejó, sin parar de hacerle a trenza.

—Yo no te he obligado ,te lo he propuesto—contraatacó— No niegues que te encanta mi pelo tal y como esta—aseguró Sion con una voz un tanto sugerente.

Ryner desvió la mirada algo sonrojado por eso, lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría en alto. Siguió con la trenza sin decir nada más. Le gustaban esos momentos de silencio, en los que no hacía falta decirse nada, pero estaba claro que todo estaba bien, que no era uno de esos silencios incómodos, sino uno de esos silencios agradables, esos silencios que se formaban porque no hacía falta las palabras.

—Ryner—llamó Sion, su voz sonó con un tono muy serio, demasiado. 

Pero había algo más, un extraño y misterioso tono de melancolía. Eso inquietó un poco a Ryner, quien últimamente, había notado a Sion un poco más apagado y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él. Incluso se quedó totalmente quieto, dejando el pausa lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sion fue a decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se quedó callado. Durante unos instantes, el ambiente se llenó de un tenso silencio, hasta que Sion se giró un poco para mirar a Ryner con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que ya que estas despierto, puedes aprovechar e ir conmigo a mi despacho para ayudarme con el papeleo—propuso.

A Ryner se le fueron todas las preocupaciones en ese momento y tiró un poco del pelo de Sion, lo suficiente como para que fuera molesto, pero no tanto como hacerle daño. Sion se quejó un poco.

—¿Qué?—gritó Ryner escandalizado. Sion se rio de la cara que puso Ryner—No te muevas tanto o se me va a deshacer la trenza—se quejó totalmente indignado.

Sion asintió entre risas y volvió a girarse del todo, para que Ryner acabara de una maldita vez con su trenza. Se quedó mirando hacía el frente, sin enfocar la mirada en ningún punto en particular. Estaba muy pensativo, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza y le estaba dando vueltas a otras tantas.

—Yo tenía intención de dejarte dormir, pero ya que estas despierto, habrá que aprovechar.

—¡Me niego!—volvió a gritar Ryner y de nuevo, estiró un poco de la trenza de Sion—Algún lograré proporcionarte tal dolor de culo, que serás incapaz de levantarte en una semana y te tendrás que ver obligado a descansar—farfulló Ryner mientras retomaba la tarea de trenzarle el pelo y que tanto le estaba costando.

El rey comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante ese comentario,lo que provocó que se moviera un poco y Ryner tuviera que moverse para no soltar la trenza y que se le deshiciese. Y para evitar darle un tirón de pelo. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, aunque su respiración estaba entrecortada y se tuvo que frotar los ojos para quitarse las pequeñas lagrimillas que habían asomado por sus ojos.

—Ojala que lo intentes—aseguró Sion muy contento.

—Lo peor es que lo disfrutarías—dijo Ryner con desprecio.

Sion asintió sin dudarlo y Ryner decidió dejar de darle vueltas a eso y acabar de una maldita vez con la trenza de Sion, que ya se le estaba comenzando a hacer eterna. Sion pareció calmarse y se quedó sin decir nada más,volvió a estar muy pensativo, Ryner concluyó que estaría dándole vueltas los asuntos del reino que tocaban ese día. Por su parte, acabó la trenza por fin.

—Ya esta—aseguro orgulloso.

—Te ha costado como treinta veces más de lo que me cuesta de normal—Sion se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse. Se quedó mirando un momento a Ryner y le sonrió—Pero aun así, estaría bien que me la hicieras más a menudo.

Ryner se levantó contento de un salto para dar un beso a Sion. Comenzó como algo suave y tierno, pero acabó en algo más apasionado y profundo. Que tuvieron que cortar para que no acabara evolucionando a algo más. 

—Me encantaría—aseguró Ryner con una sonrisa de idiota. Sion sonrió, le acarició suavemente la mejilla y asintió. Ryner se le quedó mirando y le tomó suavemente de la mano—Vamos, antes que te de algo de no trabajar.

Tiró un poco de Sion hacía la puerta y este le miró, primero sorprendido y luego alegre. Se dejo llevar por Ryner. Ryner podría ser un vago que haría cualquier cosa por dormir, pero también estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de Sion como para querer pasar un buen rato a su lado, aunque fuera trabajando.


End file.
